


You saved me then, but where are you now?

by kpopoppa



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressed!Dan, M/M, Set in the future, Talk of Suicide, dead!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopoppa/pseuds/kpopoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since Phil died, so Dan finally feels like he's ready to make a video about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saved me then, but where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so I decided to post it

Dan sighs and adjusts the camera. He knows this will be the most painful video he'll ever have to film. He clears his throat and turns on the camera.  
"Hello Internet"  
He starts.  
"As most of you will know..."  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"As most of you will know, Phil, Amazingphil, recently passed away."  
He pauses. He already feels his eyes brimming with tears.  
"A-and I just want to tell you what Phil has done for me."  
Tear start to dribble down his face, his 'I'm ok' facade breaking.  
"Phil was my best friend, he met me when I was a depressed teenager on the cusp of suicide and no one to turn to."  
He inhales, but his breaths are shallow and hitched.  
"He found me and turned me into the person I am today and honestly, the eight year I got with him were the best years of my life."  
More tears start to pour and Dan squeezes his eyes shut to try and cease the tears but it doesn't work. He misses Phil so fucking much.  
"I-I just want you to know, just because it won't last forever, and you'll probably get your heart broken, it doesn't mean falling in love is bad."  
And with that he turns off the camera. The pain of losing Phil is the worse pain Dan has ever felt and the he can't put it into words how much it hurts. He feels himself becoming who he was before Phil, and this time, Phil won't be there to save him.


End file.
